Brought Into The Warmth Of Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A little girl comes to the Mansion on a cold night, but finds warmth in her new family, especially when she is adopted by them.


**An idea that came to me one day. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Charlie, Megan, Sasha, and Rachel.**

* * *

**Brought Into The Warmth Of Family**

Megan didn't understand why she was sitting on the doorstep of a mansion after that man had left her there, telling her that she'd never see him again. The man she thought was her daddy said he didn't care about her and then left. She was now shivering and heard the door open and an older man came out. "Good gracious," he said, picking her up. "What idiot would leave a child in the cold like this?"

She didn't answer and he immediately got out a blanket and wrapped her up in it. "Hang on," he said and got her into his car, driving over to the Grant Mansion.

Rachel was sitting in the living room with Rook, Eatle, and Bethany when the doorbell rang and the owner of the Grant Mansion opened it to see her uncle carrying a small girl in his arms. She motioned them in.

"Uncle Charlie," she said. "What happened?"

"Someone left this young girl on the doorstep of Open Arms," he said, showing them the seven-year-old girl in his arms. "But the shelter is full right now."

"We'll take her in," said Rachel immediately, taking the young girl in her arms and getting her upstairs into a hot bath and some warmer clothes.

"What's your name, honey?" she asked.

Megan looked at her, wondering why this lady was being so kind to her. "Megan," she said.

"Well, Megan, you'll be staying her for a bit," she said. "At least until we can find someone to take you in."

Megan shook her head. "No one will take me in," she said sadly.

Rachel's heart went out to the small child and she watched Megan head out, hoping that someone at the Mansion would adopt the small girl.

Megan just walked down the hall until she came to the rec room and saw three very strange people. One was a mummy, the other a futuristic robot, and one a large dog. She gasped and they turned to see her and she tried to get away, but the mummy caught her with his tendrils, pulling her back to them. Megan shivered as she was placed gently on the ground near them and she looked at them fearfully, flinching when the robot came closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. He could feel her shiver in fear and so picked her up, holding her in his arms.

His gentleness stunned the young girl. How could a robot be so gentle? He chuckled at her surprised face.

"You must be Megan," said the robot. "Rachel informed us that a new young girl had come tonight."

Megan nodded a little and flinched when Snare-Oh reached forward and gently patted her head. "Don't be frightened," he said gently.

Wildmutt then came up and whimpered like a dog would, hoping that while acting like a dog, the little girl wouldn't be so afraid. Even though he did hate being treated like a dog sometimes, he was doing it for the little girl's sake.

Megan was a bit startled, but then she patted him and giggled at how he acted like a dog, making the other two smile as they saw she wasn't as afraid of them now. She then grew curious about them and came over, giggling when she felt something tickle her neck and saw it was one of Snare-Oh's tendrils. She pushed it away playfully, but then found herself being tickled by all three of them and she laughed for a bit.

Rachel smiled as she came in and the others stopped the tickle attack, seeing Megan had been tickled enough. Rachel then picked her up and introduced her to Ultimate Echo Echo, Snare-Oh, and Wildmutt, explaining they were aliens.

"I thought aliens were monsters," said Megan quietly.

Rachel smiled. "They may look like some monsters, but they are people just like us and much nicer than other monsters," she said.

Megan had to agree with her.

That night, it was quiet as everyone was asleep, but Megan woke up, unable to sleep again as she thought about what the man she had thought was her father had done. She hugged herself and wondered if she'd ever have a father and mother again, since her mother was gone too.

Sighing, she got up and went for a walk, being careful not to waken anyone, but after a bit, she wanted to return to her room and tried to find her way back, but got lost and she didn't recognize anything. Feeling very scared right then, she sat down and began to cry, trying to not be too loud as tears rolled down her face.

Whampire woke up when he heard crying and wondered what was wrong. It sounded like a child crying and he opened his door to see the young seven-year-old Rachel had told him about sitting by his door and crying.

"Are you alright, little one?" he asked.

Megan gasped and looked up at him, sniffling a little, which he saw and held out a hand to her. "Did you get lost, little one?" he asked gently.

She nodded, wondering who he was as she took his hand and he picked her up and closed his door, turning on a small light by his bed and she saw he looked like a vampire, only he didn't seem evil as he held her to comfort her, rocking her gently to soothe her.

"Who are you?" asked Megan.

"Whampire," he said. "What made you wake up so early, kiddo?"

"Couldn't sleep," she said. "And wondering why I was left at that other house."

Whampire held her. "I'm sorry you were abandoned, little one," he said. "That will never happen here."

She looked at him. "How do you know?" she asked.

"Because we care about each other, especially children," Whampire answered her. "And children should never be abandoned."

Touched by his kind words, she clung to him as he hugged her and giggled when he playfully tickled her, making her tears dry up as she laughed. After a few minutes, she was snuggling into his hug as he held her, watching as she yawned tiredly.

"Well, I best get you back to bed," he said gently.

She hugged him harder. "Wait," she said, making him look at her. "Can I…stay here with you?"

Understanding that she was a bit scared to be alone right then, he nodded and settled down in bed, tucking her in beside him before turning off the light, feeling her snuggle into his hug, using his shoulder for a pillow. Smiling, he kissed her forehead affectionately and they both fell asleep.

The next day, as the aliens all did various activities, Megan stuck close to Whampire and even stuck close to Sasha after she met her. Both of them looked at each other and nodded, getting the same idea.

Later that day, there was a huge party going on to celebrate family and to celebrate Megan's adoption. Whampire and Sasha had adopted her earlier, becoming her new parents.

Rachel smiled as she watched Megan interact with her new parents and family, happy that the young girl had a family that would never let her down.

They would make sure of it.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
